The present invention relates generally to ladders and more particularly to stepladders of the folding freestanding type.
Conventional folding stepladders are found in most homes and typically several different size stepladders are owned and stored within the home but used only infrequently. A stepladder arrangement of enhanced versatility with the storage space requirements of a single conventional stepladder would be highly desirable.
The idea of using the steps of one ladder to gain access to the steps of another is not new. For example, so called extension ladders are formed from two conventional simple ladders of the type having a pair of elongated side rails joined by a plurality of typically round cross members or rungs. The pair of simple ladders are juxtaposed with a parallel sliding interconnection and a latching mechanism so that one of the simple ladders may be slid upwardly from the other a desired length to form an extended simple ladder of desired height leaning against a wall or other surface. Similarly, a ladder formed from two simple ladders hinged together at respective one ends may be spread apart somewhat at their other ends to form a freestanding stepladder configuration or the hinge may allow one simple ladder section to be pivoted to as to extend generally linearly from the other section to form a simple ladder to be leaned against a wall or other structure which is substantially double the length of the stepladder freestanding configuration. Neither of these known arrangements provides a freestanding stepladder of wide versatility and it is still necessary to have several different size stepladders for normal use.